THE THIRD WILLOW-TARA FILE
by stormcrow highmoon
Summary: WILLOW'S BEEN NAUGHTY
1. WILLOW DOES MAGIC AND ALMOST BURNS THE H...

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER PG-13   
  
THE THIRD WILLOW-TARA FILE   
  
This story takes place during the new season of Buffy on U.P.N. Unlike the first two stories this is not a serious story. Like my two funny charmed stories, I think you'll enjoy this. So how do you like it: KINKS OR VANILLA?   
  
CHAPTER ONE: WILLOW DOES MAGIC AND ALMOST BURNS THE HOUSE DOWN.   
  
Everyone in the Summers' house were asleep in bed except for Willow. Willow was lying awake next to Tara who was sound asleep. Finally Willow gave up on sleep and slipped quietly out of bed without waking Tara. Still in her nightshirt, she quietly walked downstairs into the kitchen.   
"I may as well," she thought to herself, "work on that portable fire spell."   
She walked around the kitchen gathering the materials and spell components she needed. She was trying to be very quiet so she wakeup every one in the house. After she got everything she needed she sat at the kitchen table and went over the steps for the spell in her mind. Mixing the components and chanting what she was sure was the right incantation, she kept an eye on the small bowl that was the focal point of the spell.   
She was rewarded with a small flame that burned foe a minute then faded out. She sighed.   
"Well at least it's an improvement over last time." She thought to herself. "I'm getting closer to mastering it."   
Yawning, she left the kitchen and entered the living room. Sitting in a comfortable chair, she went over every single part of the spell. She chanted the incantation again sure it was correct.   
She was finding it hard to concentrate. She kept yawning and her eyelids were drooping. She tried to stay awake but sleep was too strong for her and she nodded off.   
She dreamed of Tara and herself, of how their life was together and of how she loved Tara with her whole being. She knew Tara felt the same way for her. Willow smiled in her sleep and slumbered on contentedly.   
She awoke with a start. She knew that something had woke her up, but wasn't sure what. Then she knew. SMOKE!! Smoke was pouring out of the kitchen!   
"OH! NO!" She cried, "The spell!"   
She rushed into the kitchen, grabbed the fire extinguisher and fought the blaze. The smoke choked her but she kept at it. Finally the fire was put completely out.   
Footsteps sounded on the stairs and voices called her name.   
"Willow!" cried Tara. "Where are you!?"   
"I'm in here." Willow called back.   
"Are you okay?" Tara asked, hugging her.   
"I'm fine." Willow replied, hugging Tara back.   
Then Buffy walked in with Dawn behind her. Buffy looked around at the mess. Then she turned to Willow.   
"Okay Willow what did you do?"   
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


	2. WILLOW IS GROUNDED

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER PG-13   
  
THE THIRD WILLOW-TARA FILE   
CHAPTER TWO: WILLOW IS GROUNDED   
  
The rest of the night was hard for Willow. Buffy and Tara were upset with her and she wasn't very happy with herself either. Buffy said that in the morning she and Tara were going to have a long talk with Willow. So Willow spent the rest of the night wrapped in Tara's arms and worrying about what the morning would bring.   
When morning finally came, Willow and Tara got dressed and went downstairs to wait for Buffy. Buffy came down about five minutes later. She motioned Willow to a chair and Tara and Buffy sat on the couch across from her.   
Willow squirmed in her chair while Buffy looked at her without saying a word. Buffy sighed.   
"Willow," she began. "I am really upset with you. We're lucky that the kitchen was the only part of the house that was damaged."   
Willow couldn't Buffy's eyes. Willow was ashamed of herself and she felt miserable.   
"You should have been more careful honey." Tara told Willow. "I would have been very upset if you'd been hurt."   
"As it is, we'll have to get the kitchen repaired and that's going to take a lot of time and money. And money is something we don't have a lot of."   
Willow was feeling very miserable now. Tears came to her eyes and she was close to breaking down and crying. Tara saw this and gathered Willow into her arms and held her while Willow hid her face in Tara's shoulder and cried. This went on for awhile until Willow was all cried out. Tara gave her a kiss and Willow went back to her chair.   
"Willow, this is how it's going to be. For the next three days you are grounded from doing magic."   
"No magic at all?" Willow asked.   
"No magic whatsoever." Buffy replied." If you do any magic while grounded you will be punished."   
"Punished?" Willow asked confused.   
"That's up to Tara." Buffy said.   
"Tara?" Willow asked.   
"Yes Willow." Said Tara. "If you break your promise of doing no magic, I will make sure you will not be able to sit for a month."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Never mind." Answered buffy. "All that matters is getting the kitchen repaired.   
"Now all we need is your promise that you will follow these conditions." Said Buffy.   
"Give me your promise Willow." Tara asked.   
"I promise." Willow said.   
  
END CHAPTER TWO 


	3. WILLOW GETS IT AND GETS IT GOOD

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER PG-13   
  
THE THIRD WILLOW-TARA FILE   
  
FINAL CHAPTER: WILLOW GETS ITN AND GETS IT GOOD   
  
It was the final night of Willow's grounding. She and the other's had been working on the kitchen. They had just eaten and were spending the last hour before bed resting. Willow was alone in her and Tara's room.   
The past three days had been hard for Willow. Not being able to do magic was making her crazy. Then an idea came to her. She was alone right?   
"I'll do a little scrying. That can't hurt can it?" she thought to herself. So she got a bowl of water and said the incantation. She decided to look for Tara. After a minute she found her. Tara was with Buffy and they were----RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR!!"   
The door opened before Willow could react, "Willow!!" said Tara.   
"OOPS!! BUSTED!!" Thought Willow.   
"What are you doing?" asked Tara sternly.   
"I couldn't help it. I'm sorry!"   
"That's okay." Tara told her, holding Willow. "Buffy it's late. I'll just have a little talk with Willow and then we'll go to bed. I need my hairbrush." See you in the morning."   
"Night Tara, Night Willow."   
"Night Buffy." Said Willow.   
Buffy went to her room and got ready for bed. Dawn came in. "Night Buffy."   
"See you in the morning." Buffy replied.   
Then from Willow and Tara's room came slapping sounds and squeals.   
"What's that?" Dawn asked Buffy.   
"It's nothing, go to bed."   
Dawn gave a confused look at the door and then shrugged. Who knows how two lesbian witches made love. It's like Buffy said. It's what you prefer, kinks or vanilla."   
After a while the squeals died down to a muffled sobbing. The slapping sounds continued for another fifteen minutes then ceased. Silence reigned through the house.   
The next morning when Dawn came down, every one was in the living room. Willow was walking over to the couch where Tara was waving her over too.   
"Why is Willow walking so funny?" Dawn asked Buffy.   
"Don't worry about it Dawn." Buffy told her.   
Willow sat next to Tara and snuggled up against her.   
And as shed sat down she gave a small cry of pain.   
  
  
THE END 


End file.
